Wet Dog Smell
by lirx33
Summary: this is my first ever yaoi story, so i hope u enjoy. One-shot. kuroshitsuji yaoi lemon :
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! ~**

This is a yaoi lemon (graphic gay sex) if you don't like it, don't read it.

Pairing: SebastianxPluto

Rating: 17+

I do _NOT _own black butler, at all…if I did it would be an official yaoi ;D

Wet dog smell

Today has been a long day for Sebastian. Well, everyday the butler serves his master to his every whim. And, if not the fact of being a demon, Sebastian would never be able to handle it. However today was different. Today, stressed the raven on end. This was pretty strange, considering it was the same work. Manage the house, tutor his master, handle all paperwork and bills for Phantom, and keep check on those incompetent fools called the help; the routine Sebastian fell under day by day. So why was it so tiring….?

_It must be that damn dog_, the butler thought.

For one week now, he was forced to care for that demonic hound, as well. Sebastian has always been more of a cat person, carrying a distinctive hate for dogs. Not only that, but the mutt was in love with him, never wanting to leave the raven's side, causing all the more trouble.

Sebastian walked into the master bathroom of the estate. There magnificent etching along matched the claw-foot tub in the direct center of the room. Sebastian walked over to another door, revealing a walled of balcony. Embedded into the wooden floor, was a traditional Japanese bath. A crooked smile traced his lips. Sebastian ran the water, it gradually filling the tub. No, this bath was not for his master, but for himself. Though, being a demon, Sebastian need not to eat, drink, sleep, or bathe, but he could use one to relax. He would not be called by his master, Ciel being fast asleep.

After setting the silver tray down, containing a bowl filled with half-eaten meat, floating in a sauce, Sebastian began to strip. He removed his tailcoat, folding it over one wall. The raven removed his white gloves, with his teeth, exposing the symbol that marked him a demon.

"Ah," he sighed happily, delighted by the sensation of the hot water against his skin.

_This actually feels quite nice_, Sebastian thought.

But of course all good things must come to an end…

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Pluto barked, bursting into the room. The hound, in his human form, jumped into the bath. He happily licked Sebastian's face.

Due the commotion, the bowl of sauce, spilled onto Sebastian's naked lap.

"!"

The reddish brown liquid covered the butler's belly, and thighs.

After a few moments, Pluto stopped dead in his love. He raised his nose, to smell the meat sauce. The hound looked down at Sebastian's body. Smiling the mutt licked his lips.

"Wait, don't! Don't-" Sebastian commanded.

Pluto began lapping up the liquid from his master's stomach. His warm, long tongue sent shivers down the butler's spine. The hound made his way down to this mid-section. The warm lips wrapped around Sebastian's cock.

"ahhhh!"

Pluto didn't know what he was doing, of course. Sebastian's groin was completely drenched in sauce and, to Pluto, it was simply a piece of meat. Hopefully he wont start biting…..

Sebastian began bucking his hips when the hound started deep-throating him, trying to swallow the hard member. The raven let out a masculine groan, when he felt Pluto's throat muscles tighten.

"Haaaaaaa!" Sebastian moaned, before reaching a climax.

Pluto quickly pulled away, wiping the white stuff from his mouth, letting out a small whimper. It was clear he disliked the taste of cum. Trying to regain his breath, Sebastian gazed over at Pluto. Usually he didn't find Pluto cute in any way, simply being a mutt in disguise. However now, his thoughts blurred with passion, he saw just how sexy Pluto is. Another crooked smile traced his lips.

"Hey, Pluto, why don't you come over here?" the butler asked, motioning him with a gesture.

Overjoyed that his master finally accepted him, Pluto waded through the water, jumping onto Sebastian's lap. The hound gave him a big lick on the neck. Sebastian's tip pressed against the mutts' entrance. Pluto's red eyes turned wide. As Sebastian forced his way inside, the hound protested with a yelp.

"Hurrr!" Pluto yelped, pained.

He tried to flee from the butler, but was pinned by his hips.

"Oh, God, you're tight!" the butler said sadistically, giving Pluto bites on his neck.

Sebastian began thrusting hard into Pluto. He forced the hound's hips to move in unison with his bangs. The water, stained red from the sauce and from blood, swayed. It rose above the tub's rim, soaking the floors. Harder and faster, his movements became. Until Sebastian came, again, inside of the poor hound. He howled in response. Once the grip on his sides loosened, Pluto futilely tried to flee. He, limped away.

"That's what you get!" Sebastian called out, glad from punishing a disobedient mutt.

~***END*~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: guys I know its been WAY to long for me to have a second chapter, its just that this was going to be a one-shot, (and I've had NO inspiration for another chapter) but I hope you like it. **

**Oh and (I might not be right) but I'm pretty sure this will be original **

_**Disclaimer: I own NONE of black butler; this is just a fanfic **_

**WARNING! YAOI LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

"That mutt had been so irritable lately, eh Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"I have no idea about that, Bo-Chan," Sebastian lied, while scrubbing down his master.

Though, of course, the raven did know. Ever since that one night, in this very bathroom. Memories of that incident brought a crooked smile to the butlers face.

Lately Pluto has angrily burned the bushes in the garden, torn apart priceless furniture, and bite Finny two times. He even forsaken the once undying love for Sebastian. And it all has been at the hands of the raven.

Right now, Sebastian cleaned Ciel in his nightly bath.

Ciel stood from the tub to have a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Bo-Chan," Sebastian chimed, I must have left your clothes in the other room."

"You really are incompetent sometimes, Sebastian," the boy sighed.

"Right," the butler replied, still carrying the smile.

And with that the butler left to fetch clean clothes.

In the hall, Sebastian walked to the master bedroom, with folded clothes in his hand. Close by the open door, yelling could be heard.

"NO! … STOP! … YOU STUPID DOG!"

_What the fuck?, _Sebastian thought.

Upon entering the room, the butler discovered a strange and an 'oh so marvelous' sight.

Ciel was leaned against his large, king-sized bed, yelping on the top of his lungs. His towel has been stripped off of his middle. Pluto stood behind him, forcing the boy on the bed. He was in his human form, growling heavily like the hound he is.

Without warning Pluto forced his manhood into Ciel's dry ass; thrusting hard.

"AHHHH!"

"Hmm," Sebastian grunted intrigued by the situation.

He plunked himself down, staring intently at the sight before him

Ciel must have angered Pluto while the raven was gone. By doing this will show which of the two were dominant.

"Seba-Sebastian! Help me!" Ciel commanded, the pentagram on his left eye glowing; the way it always did when giving orders.

Though the butler remained still, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Are you going against the contract?"

"Yes,… well just this once-"

He unzipped the fly to his pants, unveiling his hardened member.

"!"

"-I can't waste my-interest- on this situation, now can I?" he purred. With that, the butler began working himself, while watching the porn in front of him.

Pluto move faster and faster with his movements, forcing the boy's body against his own.

Ciel constantly moaned out in agony; there was no pleasure in this, for him. Only pain.

After awhile Sebastian realized he was unsatisfied by only his hand. His dick still exposed, he walked over to his young master.

Flaunting his member in Ciel's face, the raven purred, "I got a treat for you, Bo-Chan."

"No, Seba-"

While the boy had his mouth open, Sebastian took to opportunity for oral sex.

The raven grabbed both of Ciel's cheeks thrusting into his mouth, achieving deep-throat.

"OH!" the butler groaned in pleasure. "Bo-Chan, your throat feels so great!"

Meanwhile, Pluto's claws dug into Ciel's waist, moving much faster than ever before.

Almost in unison the two men came into the poor boy. One in his ass, moistening his fleshy walls. The other in his mouth, forcing him to swallow the warm seed.

~*END*~

**Ah, I know the writing was not my best, but whaddya think? Good? Bad? **

**Anyways, hopefully this is original. CielxPluto FTW! (kira laugh)**

**Please tell me if I should continue with this… **


End file.
